Farewell to Lennie Briscoe
by TheStationmaster
Summary: One chapter story: Lennie Briscoe passes away, and grief pours in throughout the NYPD. (Features SVU and Criminal Intent characters, but this story is mostly a Law and Order story)


**Here is a one-chapter Law and Order story entitled "Farewell to Lennie Briscoe" This story is set during Season 15 of Law and Order, and (despite it not being a crossover) features appearances from several SVU and Criminal Intent characters. Enjoy and please review :-)**

It was just another standard morning at the NYPD 27th Precinct.

Things were going slow,until Joe Fontana, one of the detectives, raced into the break room where Ed and Anita were sitting.

"There's going to be a special report on WNBC." said Joe. "From what I know, it's not good."

"What happened?" asked Ed.

"I don't know, but everyone is going to the conference room to watch the special report." said Joe. "Let's hurry up, or else we'll learn the news later in the day."

So they left, and went to the conference room.

A large crowd had gathered in the conference room upstairs.

Many police officers from the various units of the NYPD were there, along with Olivia, Elliot, Munch, Fin, Casey, and Cragen from the Special Victims Unit.

Anita noticed Cragen looked very upset.

"I think someone died." she whispered to Ed.

Moments later, more officers arrived, and then Robert, Alex and Mike from the Major Case Squad came in.

The chatter continued, until the WNBC Special Report music played.

"Quiet everyone!" shouted a sergeant. "The special report has begun."

Everyone turned to the giant projection screen, and Sue Simmons, the news anchor for WNBC, began to report.

" _Good morning everyone. I'm Sue Simmons for NewsChannel 4, and we have some sad news to bring you this morning. A beloved member of the NYPD, Lennie Briscoe, died late last night due to complications from prostate cancer at the age of 63. Briscoe worked for nearly four decades at various positions at the NYPD, most recently in the 27th Precinct in the Homicide Unit. One of best known officers to work for the NYPD, and was known for his sarcastic sense of humor, while being an honest cop. He is survived by several relatives and family members. Once again, Lennie Briscoe, NYPD officer, is dead at 63. I'm Sue Simmons for WNBC-4."_

Everyone sat in silence as the special report ended.

Many were showing emotional feelings, but Cragen was sobbing, and eventually, his emotions were high enough, that he left the room before his weeping became loud.

Later that day, the work had increased throughout the NYPD, but in the 27th Precinct and the Special Victims Unit, work had stopped.

In the 27th Precinct, Anita, who had known Lennie long enough, was talking to Joe and Ed.

"It's... stunning." she said. "He's was great, one of the finest to work in the NYPD. I didn't realize he had cancer. He looked great when he retired."

"How long did he have cancer?" asked Joe.

"I don't really know, but he often told me that usually, his days off were for scheduled doctors appointments. It was probably brief."

Meanwhile, at the Special Victims Unit, Cragen was still upset.

His head was on the table, with his hands covering his eyes, and Cragen occasionally looked at a picture of Lennie on his desk.

The others were concerned.

"I've never seen him this upset before." said Fin.

"He used to work with Lennie before he came over here." explained Elliot. "They were like, best friends."

Olivia sighed.

"I knew Lennie too. Never worked with him personally, but he was great. One of the finest."

Elliot went over to the door, and heard loud sobs that were coming from Cragen.

"Guys, he's sobbing." said Elliot

"Let's go tell him we love him." said Fin.

"Not a good idea." said Munch. "Let's leave him alone for now, and when overcomes his grief, we'll talk to him.

Casey didn't think this was a good idea.

"If we don't talk to him now, he'll probably never get over this."

"That's it, I'm going in." said Olivia as she stormed over to Cragen's door.

"Wait Olivia!" shouted Fin.

But it was too late, Olivia was already knocking at Cragen's door.

After a few knocks and no reply from Cragen, she opened the door calmly.

"I know you're upset, so I'll leave if you need some time to yourself."

"No." sniffed Cragen, wiping away a tear. "Please... come in." 

Olivia walked in.

"I am so sorry for your loss." said Olivia. "I know you knew him well and..."

"I didn't just know him well." interrupted Cragen. "He meant the world to me."

Olivia listened.

"I became captain of the 27th Precinct in 1989. Three years later, Lennie came over from the 31st Precinct, and from the first day I met him, we bonded well. Then the next year, I decided to leave the Anti-Corruption Task Force. I consider this, the worse decision I've ever made in my life."

"Why?" asked Olivia.

"Everyone wanted me to leave the 27th Precinct. Everyone, except... Lennie. He tried every method to make me stay, but at the end, I left."

By now, the rest of the Special Victims Unit had gathered in Cragen's office.

"The day before I left, nobody cared to say farewell to me, or give me a gift. But Lennie did. And he gave me a cellular phone, the top-of-the-line model that year, and his contact information. Right before I left, he gave me a long hug, and told me to keep in touch. And that's what we exactly did."

"Do you have a really fond memory of him?" asked Olivia.

"I do. It was back in 1999. I was still working for the ACTF, and on Feburary 24th, 1999, I received news that my wife was killed in a private plane crash in Pennsylvania. As soon as I heard the news that my wife had died, I became a wreck. Worse, nobody seemed to give a care about my wife dying, except for Lennie."

Everyone continued to listen.

"And three days later, we had her funeral. I expected about 40 people to show up, but 16 ended up coming. Nobody from the ACTF showed...

Cragen started to get emotional.

… but the one person who managed to give me the emotional and physical support I needed was Lennie. And he told me that he loved me on that day, and would support me until the day he died."

Everyone felt Cragen's pain.

"And if it wasn't for Lennie, I would not be here, working with you all, in the Special Victim's Unit. We may not get along sometimes, but I want to let you all know, that I respect you all from the bottom of the heart, no matter what comes between us. You make me proud."

Silence fell.

"We love you too." said Olivia. "We all do."

Cragen smiled, still trying to hold back tears.

"I have something to show you all." said Cragen, and he went into his desk.

When Cragen pulled out the cell phone that Lennie had gave him, everyone was stunned.

Cragen broke down again as he spoke once more.

"When this phone stopped working, rather than throwing it away, I kept it, because right on the back of this phone, is the one word that clearly explains all of you, and Lennie."

"What's the word?" asked Fin.

Cragen was getting more upset.

"You can say it." said Olivia.

Then, Cragen said it, in tears.

" _Respect"_

Olivia was about to cry.

"I... think that's the nicest thing you've ever said."

Cragen was now sobbing on the desk.

Olivia and everyone left the office, and Fin quietly closed the door.

That night, Olivia payed a visit to the 27th Precinct.

Everyone was happy to see Olivia.

"Nice to see you Benson." said Joe. "What brings you over here?" 

"I want to make a request." said Olivia.

"For what?"

"I want to give Cragen something that will make him remember Lennie.

"Like what?"

Joe took out of his pocket a revolver, which was a Model 36, .38 Special from Smith & Wessson."

"This was his duty weapon. He had this forever. Gave it to me before he retired. I think, this would make a perfect gift for Cragen."

Joe handed Olivia over the gun.

"Tell him to take good care of it." said Joe. "It should be in great hands."

"Thank you." said Olivia.

Two days later, the memorial service for Lennie was held at St Patrick's Catherdral in Manhattan.

Every single officer from the NYPD showed up, and over a thousand officers from across the country came as well.

But the most heartwarming moment of the entire memorial service, was Cragen overcoming his grief to speak.

Speaking the same things he told his fellow SVU colleagues a few days prior, it was responded with a thunderous standing ovation from everyone in attendance, which lasted more than five minutes.

Later that day, Olivia went to see Cragen in his office.

"That speech was very heartwarming." said Olivia. "Lennie's family told me it touched their hearts. Lennie is probably smiling down from Heaven right now."

"Thank you for those kind words." said Cragen.

"I actually have something for you." said Olivia, handing Cragen over a black box.

Cragen opened the box, and when he saw what was in the box, he became emotional again.

"Where on earth did you get this? This can't be Lennie's gun."

"It sure is. Joe Fontana from the 27th Precinct gave it to me. He wanted you to have it. Take good care of it."

Cragen sighed, then smiled his biggest smile ever.

"You mean the world to me Olivia, just like Lennie did to me."

Olivia smiled.

"Please take good care of the gun." said Olivia. "Lennie will be proud that you're carrying his gun."

Olivia left, and Cragen turned to the picture of Lennie he had on his desk.

Softly, slowly with emotion he said...

" _You showed me respect."_

Then, Cragen put the gun in his safe, knowing that Lennie's most prized position was in safe hands.


End file.
